Words aren't needed
by Ventiwings
Summary: He was her next door neighbor, he was with her throughout her childhood, and yet, she didn't know a thing about him. However, that didn't mean he didn't know anything about her. For PitFTW and Foxpilot's AU Romance Contest!
1. Chapter 1

**Words aren't needed**

He was her next door neighbor, he was with her throughout her childhood, and yet, she didn't know a thing about him. However, that didn't mean he didn't know anything about her.

Genre: AU, Slice of Life, Romance ('Course), Angst

Notice: For PitFTW and Foxpilot's AU Romance Contest!

Pairing (s): RoyZelda

* * *

**Childhood days**

* * *

**Age five.**

There was a new family who moved next door. The mother was deceased, but the father was a wealthy and friendly gentleman who wasn't afraid to take the initiative and introduce himself and his son. He had a five year old son with fiery red hair and was upbeat, yet undeniably quiet. The son knew when to nod, bow and answer obediently, which made all of the adults love his respectful and charming nature. His dark blue eyes wouldn't leave the face of the person talking to him and his posture was near perfect. It was like he was more of a robot than a child.

The first time they met was when the silent treatment began.

The little girl who entered the room wore an adorable white Lolita dress with a big rose adjusted at the collar. White stockings wrapped around her skinny legs, polished white dress shoes and a pretty white hairband with a blooming rose. Her short blonde hair bounced on her shoulders as she politely bowed and introduced herself to the boy.

"Hello, my name's Zelda!" she chirped happily, striking her hand out and waiting for him to hold it and shake it.

He didn't, however; he nodded in her direction and gave her a stone-cold gaze. "My name's Roy."

She lowered her hand and watched him walk back to his father's side and receive more compliments from the adults in the living room. She scowled and crossed her arms, not liking the boy one bit.

**Age six.**

It was Zelda's birthday and she was obligated to invite the red-headed boy from next door. There was a bad taste in her mouth when his name was mentioned by her parents, but she had to play the good girl and faked her happiness. When he stepped through that door, she greeted him with a warm smile and a wave only to have him nod his head and walk past her. A wave of displeasure splashed on her, and she frowned at his anti-social nature, only to be pulled to the side by Malon and play with the others.

Throughout the entire party, the red-head known as Roy stayed by his father's side and barely uttered a word.

When the cake was being served, Zelda plopped herself on the head chair of the dining room and the invitees began to sing cheerfully. She looked around, not knowing what to do, but was mentally counting the seconds and remembering her wish. However, when she locked eyes with Roy, she forgot all about the time ticking away and snapped out of her uneasy trance to blow out the candles.

Malon asked what she wished for, only to have the blond shush her and remind her that wishes don't come true if she revealed its secret. The others came up to her, whining that they wanted to know the secret as well, but she just brushed them away, giggling at their expense. Amongst the pack, there was only one child missing and that was her annoyingly quiet next door neighbor, Roy Pherea.

Their eyes locked again, but this time he flashed her a small smile and a wave. He whispered something to his father and ran up to her, carrying a poorly wrapped gift with golden triangles imprinted on it. The background was purple and it was pulled together with a white ribbon. Roy clumsily pushed through the crowd, muttering apologies and pardons and finally landed in front of the birthday girl.

It grew silent around them, besides the loud music and casual conversations the parents had around them. The group of five to seven-year-olds were watching the scene and were eager to find out what was in the unsuccessfully wrapped bundle in the five-year-old boy's arms. He smiled warmly at the girl and handed it to her, prepping for her to open it since the birthday cake was currently getting sliced into cubed pieces. She glanced to her caretaker, Impa, to see if she could open the present and was presented with a yes. Eagerly, the girl pulled the ends of the ribbon, making a note to wearing it later, and pulled apart the wrapping paper.

There in the middle of the pile of paper was a Deku Scrub plushie with fluffy leaves all around the furry body. Its red eyes gazed at her and she couldn't help but pet it for a bit to feel its soft and cuddly exterior. She nodded and smiled at the boy who shifted a bit to the side and ran off to his father, and clung to his side. The children around Zelda all cooed at the plushie, wanting to grasp it and play with it.

"It's time for the other gifts, children," Impa informed, clapping her hands as she gathered the pile of presents near the little girl.

Slowly, but surely, she progressed in opening them and made sure to thank all of her friends for their kind gestures. The Deku Scrub plushie was lying at her feet, becoming surrounded by the other toys and materials the girl herself was becoming showered in.

Until the end of the party, Roy had not said a single word to Zelda, making her wonder if he was mad at her.

**Age seven.**

It was another day at school, and as usual Zelda and Roy would be the last ones left waiting for Impa to pick them up. Roy had been very popular on his first few days of school, attracting throngs of school children to his presence even though he would find a corner to sit and read in. That popularity dwindled when he wouldn't speak more than less than a handful of words to anyone who tried making a conversation with him. The teacher told his father, Eliwood, about it, but the man merely brushed off the comment, saying that's how Roy wants to live.

It was just a phase anyway.

Zelda tried making conversation with the red-headed boy; they come and leave school together after all. Unfortunately, her attempts would falter and soon they all died down like moths in a fire. Every conversation with Roy was either a nod or a smile or the shake of the head and it annoyed her to no end to find that he wouldn't give her a single word. It baffled the poor girl greatly; she even mused the thought of him being deaf or mute, but she remembered that he had talked to other people before-well, adults before.

"Do you hate me?" she asked with a whimpering voice, feeling tears welling up in her sapphire eyes.

He looked surprised, his dark blue eyes widening and his mouth gaping wide open. She was excited to see a different face of emotion this time, but when his lips zipped to a close, her hope fell. Roy shook his head and gave her a sympathetic look in his eyes until Impa came and picked them up. The two sat at the back of the car, both on the ends of their seat.

Zelda didn't attempt to push the conversation any longer and waited until she was back in her room to cry on her bed.

**Ages eight to twelve.**

Ever since that conversation, the girl avoided the red-head as much as possible. She befriended many people and gained the reputation of being called a princess because of her rich family lineage. Every year, she was in a different class from the red-head, furthering her avoidance and making her feel better at the same time. It'd be awkward being in the same room, let alone being in the same class where they could get paired up at any time for a project.

It was difficult at home to avoid her next door neighbor, solely because of how their parents were growing closer as friends and soon they would alternate dinner plans. One night they'd have dinner with the Pheraes, then the next would be dinner with the Harkinians, then it'd be out to eat to experiment with different cultures. Of course they would all group together, grown ups creating a storm of conversation while the children sat in a familiar, awkward atmosphere. Dinner between these two were filled with nothing but the clattering of silverware and munching of food.

When the Pheraes weren't around, Zelda's parents would always question why the girl wouldn't interact with their friend's son. It was a simple question with a simple answer.

"I think he hates me."

Of course, the inevitable came and the parents would pick bits and pieces of facts as to why the red head didn't hate their daughter. Everything bounced off and when they brought Roy over to confirm it, he still said nothing, but shook his head when they asked him if he did hate the girl.

"Then why don't you ever say anything?" Zelda cried out, pouncing to her feet.

She outgrew the fancy, puffy dresses and wore skirts and tunics. Her blond hair was growing to a feat below her shoulders and she was becoming a beautiful young woman.

Roy, on the other hand, was faring well in the looks department as well, but he kept his ruffled, fiery hair in its usual fashion and sported out baggy jeans and hoodies. His sense of style must've changed during the years because he used to wear fancy clothing as well, wearing a suit when the two families went out to dinner.

He glanced at the clock, and stood up, bowing to the parents and giving an apologetic look to Zelda. Then he turned tail and walked out of the house, not answering her question at all. She grew infuriated with the silent treatment and stormed upstairs to her room, slamming the door and not coming out until dinner.

The parents looked at each other, baffled as to why a gentleman in the making like Roy would refuse to answer another simple question. They still tried over and over, only to faintly see Zelda's growing dislike of their actions and her rebellious attitude towards them. Both family guardians sighed in defeat, finally figuring that Zelda's obdurate nature wouldn't allow their persistent actions transcend.

"It's like a lover's quarrel," Impa stated one day as she was doing the dishes with cookies in the oven. She turned off the sink and dried her hands with the green towel, with a chuckle following her observation. The gray-haired woman flashed a smile at the confused, but amused parents. "You have to remember that they're children-every little thing is a problem to them. They'll grow out of this habit, I assure you."

They grasped this idea and allowed their children to do what they pleased with how they interacted with one another. However, it bothered them when they got to high school…

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Ah this was pretty short and didn't really get into the plot, but it's like a prologue I guess.

I haven't been on the Smash section, so if anyone could, could you direct me, and or list out some common cliches other than the Tournament and Smash Mansion? That'd be great and a thank you in advance to anyone who does!

I haven't been part of a contest in while, so I'm glad that I stumbled onto the contest while scrolling on the fic page. Also, I was very disheartened when I didn't see any new RoyZelda fics so I was debating on PitZelda or some other pairing, but I decided on this. Anyway, enough rambling, thank you for reading!

~Ventus


	2. Chapter 2

Words aren't needed

Summary: They lived on the same street, walked the same route, knew the same people, and yet never spoke a single word to each other. However, he showed that words weren't needed on that certain rainy day.

* * *

**Teenage years**

* * *

**Harkinian house hold**

After getting past middle school, the two most uneventful years of the Harkinian's life, it was finally her first day of high school. She was dressed in her school uniform and currently brushing her now long blond hair that reached down to her elbows. The school uniform consisted of a grey skirt, white dress shirt with a dark blue sweater vest boring the school's emblem on the right breast. She pulled up her white stockings and proceeded to slip on her home slippers.

Zelda double checked everything, making sure all of her books and binders were packed in perfect alignment and nodded her head, standing akimbo at her job well done. She flipped some of her blond hair over her shoulder and grabbed the handle of her bag, speeding out of her room and down the steps. She brushed shoulders with Impa, who was bringing up a hamper of laundry, and made her way into the kitchen, her eyes glancing the clock.

As always, a plate of breakfast was prepared with a cup of Lon Lon Milk at the side. She finished it quickly, not wanting to be late for the bus stop and gulped down the last drops of her drink just when Impa sat down to eat her own food. The teenager's parents were out on a business trip and thus she was in the care of her caretaker and had to abide to everything the older woman said. It wasn't a problem since the two got along quite well right from the start, as in when the girl was born.

"Excited I see." Impa smiled playfully while she stirred her cup of black coffee, allowing it to cool down. Zelda nodded feverishly, unable to control her excitement. The woman laughed while picking up her fork and stabbing it into the pile of scrambled eggs.

"You bet!" The teenager chirped as she placed the silverware and glass cup on her plate. She walked over to the sink and dumped them in there, before washing her hands under the cool water. "I'm so nervous though, I don't know if Sheik might be in my class, or Malon! Oh Impa!" Zelda swiveled herself from the sink, the faucet off and the water traveling to the drain. "What would I do without those two?"

It seemed as though the blond haired girl's anxiety washed over her excitement and now her doubts caused her habit of chewing her lower lip to occur. Impa had to roll her eyes at the childish worry, school was all about learning, correct? Petty social problems such as that shouldn't be a big deal to you youngsters." Her tone was a mix between bemusement and scolding, probably because she knew that education bested over a petty drama like this. However, the girl begged to differ. She had a look that exposed her offended feeling and wringed the green towel in her hands.

Impa just didn't understand! Well of course she wouldn't since she was in high school so long ago, honestly, adults just don't know how to relate to a teenager's feelings at all! Before she could pounce on a reply, her cell phone vibrated and that meant that it was five minutes before she should leave the house and walk to school. The building wasn't that far, so maybe it was about two to four blocks away, exercise never hurt anybody.

"Hurry on your way, and how about walking with Roy?" The caretaker suggested while finishing up the last bits of her meal. It was amazing how fast that woman could eat during their little conversation. However, when the suggestion finally reached the girl's ears, she scowled and felt the hidden disgust splash upon her.

What kind of suggestion was that?

The woman caught onto the girl's horrid and disgusted stare and shook her head slowly. "Zelda," She started while lifting up her fork and wagging it at her. "You have to let bygones be bygones. This childish quarrel you have with Roy should've been done and dealt with ages ago! You're turning into more of a baby than a young woman!" The grey-haired woman complained.

Zelda crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. There was no way it was her fault for Roy hating her ever since they were little, so why should _she _let bygones be bygones if _he _was the one who hated her? However, instead of speaking up against her caretaker, the blond grabbed her bag and stormed out of the house. Today was supposed to be a good day! So why did Impa have to go on her merry way to destroy the teenager's high hopes of having a good start of her freshman year?

**Pherae's household**

Everything was set, his bag prepared with folders and binders as well as the student hand book nesting between his school papers. He ruffled his fiery colored hair, thinking he looked silly with it being combed into a bowl hair style. The male teenager then fixed his collar and pulled down the sweater vest that fit so well with his small body. It was embarrassing to say that he didn't really have much height in his age, but that didn't stop him since education was what he had to go to school for.

Unlike a certain next-door neighbor of his…

"Roy! Breakfast!" Eliwood hollered from downstairs, making the boy jump in surprise.

He grabbed his bag and rushed down the steps, and when he was about to arrive to the kitchen, he stopped short at a desk that was set against the wall in the hallway. A smile slowly appeared on his face and he whispered a good morning to the woman smiling in the photo. She had a sickly appearance, but her beauty still radiated with her eyes shimmering and her thin smile curved upward. Roy couldn't help but keep staring at the picture, secretly wishing that the same woman in the photo would come downstairs and wish him a good morning as well.

His heart was heavy, knowing full well that wish could never be granted.

"Hurry up Roy or you'll be late!" Eliwood called once more and the sound of bacon sizzling made the boy's stomach growl.

After a quick breakfast with his father, who was reading the newspaper at the time, Roy was off to school. His bag clutched tightly in his hand as he flailed it to his side, the thought of getting to school on time as well as the woman's face planted in his mind. Then his father's voice fluttered in the mix and the sense of a dark cloud looming over his sunny day made him feel heavy on his feet. Today wasn't starting out as good as he originally thought.

"_Learn how to socialize with the other students, education isn't the only thing for school!"_ How could his father possibly state something so…ludicrous? Education is what school was designed and built for! Anything other than that was just plain…bizarre. Roy was deep within his thoughts only to be swept away by them when his dark blue eyes caught the back side of a pretty blond haired teenager wearing the female version of his uniform.

With realization and a flushed look on his face, that pretty blond was his neighbor, Zelda. That strange thought was something he didn't expect to have at all. Maybe if he kept to his quiet, shell of a person then she wouldn't turn around and start verbally abusing him with negative accusations? It did seem like she had a problem with him ever since they were children; he never knew why she hated him even when he explicitly made it clear he didn't. Then again, all he did was shake his head. Maybe she didn't understand it as well as he first thought?

Roy shook his head. Girls were way too complex for him to understand or _try _to figure out.

**School**

Zelda was in utter shock to find the patch of wild, fiery hair sitting at the desks near the windows. Her sapphire blue eyes were in sheer puzzlement and frustration because it felt like fate was playing all of its tricks on her today. First Impa brought up the sore subject of her neighbor and _now _it was her neighbor who was sitting on a desk in the classroom she was assigned in. Also, it seemed as though more mischief was played in her life because Malon nor Sheik were assigned in the same homeroom as her. This was probably the worst day in her life so far!

Now it was official, what was she going to do without those two?

However, a pretty blond haired girl caught her eye and she remembered meeting her at one of the dinner events her parents were invited to. What was her name? Patricia? Polly? Rose?

"Hey Peach!" A girl with brunette hair wailed out as she scurried to the pretty blond, seated at her desk.

Oh that was her name!

The Peach girl was filing at her pink polished nails as her big, blue eyes wandered over to her brunette classmate. Zelda nervously took a seat next to the two chattering friends and felt uncomfortable when their big eyed gaze traveled towards her. In the back of her mind, her worst fears of being socially left in the shadows arose and she felt herself shrinking in her seat.

"Hey there! I'm Daisy from East Saraisland Junior High," The brunette chimed with a smile, batting her green eyes at the Harkinian. "I'm actually not in this class, but I wanted to check up on my friend here." Daisy seemed friendly enough, especially since she was nice enough to take the initiative and start the friendly chat.

"I'm Peach Toadstool from North Mushroom Junior High, nice to meet you…?" Peach trailed, giving the other blond haired girl a look as if waiting for her to finish her sentence. Before Zelda could utter a word, Peach snapped her fingers, her file in the other hand. "Ah yes, Zel, correct?"

"It's actually Zelda Harkinian, I'm from East Hyrule Junior High."

Peach nodded while returning to filing her nails. Daisy sighed and shrugged. "Well hopefully you like it here in Dairantou High School, and I have to get going. Maybe we can do lunch?" And before Zelda could speak a single word, the fast talking brunette left in an instant. What in the world just happened?

"Oh don't mind Daisy, she just doesn't like wasting time," Peach informed with a smile, easing Zelda's questioning mind. "Anyway, do you like the red head over by the window?"

She couldn't possibly be talking about the Pherae, could she?

"It's because I saw you staring at him when you entered the room," A giggle escaped the girl's plump lips cause uneasiness for the other blond. "He _is _pretty cute, y'know, but if he's yours then I won't stand in your way!"

"He's just my neighbor." Zelda's voice was rough and straightforward. Peach giggled, sensing the hostility and abruptness coming from her classmate. It doesn't seem like the red head and Zelda hit it off all too well. Zelda raised a brow, curious to Peach's sudden amusement from her statement. "What?"

"Oh nothing!" She squealed before returning to filing her nails and humming a cheery tune.

What a strange girl, Zelda thought to herself as she shuffled through her papers.

On the other side of the room was Roy Pherae, ready to accept his place as a freshman in the education system and hopefully excel successfully in his studies. The red head didn't want to stand out from the throng of students and sat quietly with his eyes directed to the sky. It was pretty clear today, well aside from the puffy clouds mingling.

He began feeling blissful, wondering if his mother was doing alright without him by her side. Was she still laughing and smiling? Was she healthy without taking her medicine and drinking his homemade tea? Was she proud of him as she watched him from Heaven above? Hopefully she was because he was working hard in assuring that she didn't need to worry about him all hours.

Roy sighed while tearing away his sights of the panorama of the big, blue sky and looked down at his desk. A shadow hovering over him, making him jump slightly, but avoided any sound of surprise. A boy around his age, but still slightly taller than him had a smile on his face, giving him an innocent look. He had ruffled brunet hair and a white scarf wrapped securely around his neck. The red head was cautious of his classmate, wondering about why he suddenly traversed to his desk.

He raised a brow, not releasing a word from his lips.

"Hello there, I am Pit Icarus. I hope we can be friends," The brunet said with a smile. Roy pegged him as a naïve student, especially with how much he resembled a girl; not that the Pherae would dare say the comment out loud. "I transfer from Sky World Junior High, and you are?"

Roy glanced around the room, hoping that his shiftiness would give this Pit character a hint that he didn't want to socialize. However, it gave Pit the opposite effect and he took the vacant desk beside the shifty boy who inwardly groaned in annoyance. He could already hear his father's scolding voice drum into his head, chastising him about how he's treating his classmate.

"I hope you will take care of me!" Pit said a bit too enthusiastically, grinning like mad. This kid was way to polite and energetic for the Pherae to keep up with.

"Pit, stop bothering him if he doesn't wanna talk!" A girl with long blond hair in a pony tail yelled while pushing her hand down the white scarf wearing boy's head. Then she ruffled it, making his already crazy hair into a wild mess of chocolate brown strands. "Sorry about that, this kid just gets way to comfortable with people, he's a bit naïve," She informed with a scowl, while crossing her arms and making Pit rake his hand threw his brown locks.

"Samus, that was not very fair of you!" He cried out, sounding like a child.

"Oh just grow up." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm Samus Aran, if you have any problems just let me know." Samus gave a nod to the silent freshman and began to walk away, but went into a halt and turned back. "I'm a junior by the way, so any problems, questions or concerns just find me during the ten minute break, I hang around the school court yard." With that she finally turned tail and strutted out of the classroom with her blond hair whipping against her back.

Pit turned back to Roy who silently watched the scene transpire before him. "Ah my apologizes, I exchanged here from different country and Samus is my guidance since I came here." He began, probably not wanting to confuse the already perplexed red head. "Please if I make a mistake then explain to me! I do not want to offend anyone as I stay here!" Pit exclaimed, with an awkward tone as if he was stumbling over his not so extensive word choice. There was also bit of an accent there so maybe there wouldn't be much talk between the two after all?

Aside from that, the brunet seemed nice and friendly enough not to be pushy or accusative… Well that is if he doesn't get influenced by that assertive lady known as Samus. Roy pleaded to Heaven that the poor, innocent Pit wouldn't become aggressive in the future.

"Ah I did not get your name!" Pit cried out in astonishment as if he did some terrible wrong.

Roy hesitated and adjusted himself on his seat. Well it was necessary for him to speak, right? Besides, he owed Pit that much since he did all the talking when Samus came into the room. "R-Roy…." He paused and cleared his throat, finding his initial response weak. "My name's Roy Pherae…pleased to meet you." He shone a smile at the speechless brunet who nodded in response.

It seemed as though this was a miraculous event to both the brunet and another audience member from the other side of the room.

Zelda scowled, feeling her chest tighten and her hands crippling the folder she was holding. Peach's big blue eyes wandered over to her and another giggle flew from her plump lips.

Time passed as the days have gone by.

Zelda became good friends with Peach and Daisy and attracted tons of attention from more than a handful of guys. However, she only had her eyes set on a very popular and famous junior of the school, Link. He was handsome, suave and was incredibly talented in a wide range of sports. His grades were average, but he remained on the top twenty of the academic ranking tier. Apparently he has a tight relationship with only a small handful of people and unfortunately, for Zelda, he was extremely close to this Samus character.

The blond remembered seeing her entering her classroom multiple times to have idle chit chat with her neighbor then leave when the bell rings. Her chest would tighten and her hands would bawl up into fists at the thought of the older woman having a swing at Link. What was so good about her anyway?

So what if Samus was sporty?

Zelda could become like that too if there was anything interesting in sports other than doing archery and fencing.

So what if Samus was tall and had a great, curvy figure?

Zelda was fine with having a slim figure and she was fine with her height!

So what if Samus was the same age as Link?

Age was just a number!

So what if Samus had a greatly developed chest?

At least Zelda wasn't flat and she had promise!

Her face was flushed with frustration and it was evident whenever that tall woman entered her classroom. Peach commented that the Harkinian shouldn't feel so much competition since Samus was practically like a guy, but in a female body. Even though the Toadstool meant well, Zelda knew that the Aran's relationship with Link wasn't based on looks or anything shallow like that. It was because every time Zelda turned to look at Link, the blasted woman was always there!

"What do I do?" Zelda whined, her head under her pillow and her comforter covering her body.

Peach giggled while applying a new shade of pink nail polish on her French manicured finger nails. Moonlight Rose was its name apparently, but to Daisy it was just a darker shade of pink. The sole brunette in the room turned her eyes to Malon, the sole crimson haired girl in the room. The two clicked pretty fast since Daisy had this love for animals and Malon was always a country girl at heart.

"How about getting Link alone with you?" Malon suggested, clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth. The snack that Impa prepared for them were way to sticky for her to completely wash out with Lon Lon Milk unfortunately.

"Samus or one of his other friends are always there!" Zelda countered, turning to her side.

"Oh sheesh Zelda, if I knew you were going to cry over this guy, I should've stopped Peach from introducing you two." Daisy crossed her arms, muttering about Peach's idiotic decision to introduce the two blonds. "Oh shush up Daisy."

The brunette stuck out her tongue. "Whatever, but Samus isn't all that bad. I mean-we're both on the soccer team so I…just…know…her…" She gulped, finding Zelda's icy glare horrifying. "…better?" Daisy squeaked unsure of how her friend was going to react to her defense.

The Harkinian just dropped the glare and pulled the pillow off of her head. "I guess I'm acting childish." She huffed, causing all them to mentally agree with her statement. "But I get so mad whenever I see her, it's so annoying!"

"Don't get so worked up!" Peach pressed, putting away the nail polish in her feathery pink bag. The sight of the accessory made Malon shiver when she saw it. Too girly for my tastes, she said. "I'll just get Mario to lure Link away from his usual crew. No harm, no foul and Samus isn't the only one who should get a head start in this love war." She pumped her fist in the air with determination.

"…Daisy…translation please?" The ranch girl pleaded.

"Verbatim translation or a summary of it?" Daisy questioned, blinking her green eyes. When it came to Peach's random bursts of enthusiasm, Daisy had to act as the subtitles for the poor girl.

"Summary, I feel like I got a headache from hearing it in Peach language." Malon laughed sheepishly.

"Well long story short, Peach got an idea of stealing Link away so Zelda can ask him out."

"Oh that makes sense." She nodded. "Yeah that could work!" The red, long haired girl confirmed while standing up and applauding the pink clad girl's idea. As she stood up to begin the applause, her elbow knocked over the Deku Scrub plushie that was sitting loyally on Zelda's dresser. The yellow clad girl made a dive for it, catching it after it hit the ground, probably due to her sport instincts and reflexes possessed her to do something like that.

"Huh? What's this?"

"Oh that's a Deku Scrub, it was on the rage back in the nineties!" Malon smiled enthusiastically, remembering that she wanted one of her own and acquired one when she was around five.

"Wow! These look so cute!"

"They do, don't they?"

"I never pegged you as someone to keep stuffed animals, Zellie." Peach mused while taking the object of attention away from the two loquacious girls. "It's also in mint condition too!"

"Oh that? She got it from Roy on her birthday, she always keeps stuff in excellent condition when she gets them as gifts."

"Is that so?" Peach smiled at Malon then switched that smile into a mischievous one when it was directed to Zelda, who at the time was sitting at the edge of her bed.

"What is it?" Zelda questioned cautiously.

"Well I've noticed that Samus comes to our class a lot. I mean she does have to look after the foreign exchanged student in our class since she was assigned to him…but…"

"Where is this going?"

"It's going in a hypothetical situation." She stomped on Zelda's question as if it was nothing. "Just saying…like…what if you hate her for a different reason?"

"What kind of reason could that be, Peach? Zelda's obviously infuriated that Samus spends so much time with Link, right? Since Zelda's so obviously infatuated with him?" The sporty girl of the quartet said with an uneasy tone, as if she was afraid she was wrong.

Peach glanced at her childhood friend, as if signaling that she was right, but wrong at the same time. Then she shook her head, seeing that no one else was getting her vague message. However, it seemed that she did get some effect on Zelda with her doubtful tone since the Harkinian was shifting around her sapphire eyes across the room. Alas, she was unlucky enough for her vision lingering on the plushie in Peach's dainty hands. This gave the Toadstool a satisfied enough answer as she set it on her friend's night stand, next to her clock.

"Anyway, I'll give you the details on Link's answer, just be sure to pretty yourself up for tomorrow!"

"W-What are you trying to say about my appearance?" Zelda raged, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Nothing, just don't try to curl it. Link likes girls with straight, long hair." She giggled, making her friend muse to herself for tomorrow. "Well c'mon Daisy, you're my ride home!" The blond haired girl pulled her brunette friend outside of the royally decorated room and left the household with the roaring of the engine flailing outside.

Malon stood awkwardly in the middle and traveled towards the Deku Scrub, petting its soft exterior.

"Y'know Zel, Roy's birthday is coming up, do you think his dad is going to try and throw him a party again?"

"Eh…Yeah I think so, so by parent obligation I have to go. You going too?"

"Well yeah, I mean it'd be wrong to turn down an invitation since I live a block away from him."

"Hmm…why'd you bring Roy up all of a sudden?"

Malon snapped back to reality, annoyed by her friend's dense behavior. "Didn't you just-oh never mind!" She shook her head in frustration, she was probably the only one who caught onto Peach's hidden message. So this is what it was like talking to a child about something so complex to them, but simple to yourself. She was tired, she had to lie down and sleep and hopefully be able to get the message across to Zelda in some shape, way or form.

"It's because I'm friends with him and you, and I wanted to know if you let bygones be bygones?"

Oh no, not Malon too! Zelda feared that Impa had a private chat with her friend and had a dash of annoyance as to how her friend was beginning to talk like her caretaker and parents. Don't these people understand that it was Roy who hated her and not the other way around? She felt herself steamed with anger, but restrained herself. No point in letting out her anger on sweet Malon.

"He's the one with the problem!" The blond snapped. When she heard the words come out of her mouth, she smacked her hands over it, wishing that they never came out. "S-Sorry…"

The country girl sighed and stopped petting the plushie. "It's fine," _I've heard it all before anyway. _"I'll see you tomorrow by the usual corner. Bye." She waved her hand and left the room, the sound of the door shutting echoed in the house and made Zelda feel terrible.

Why did she though?

She shrugged her bony shoulders and stared out the window, only to have her vision locked on the window across from hers.

Roy's room.

It really felt like fate wanted to screw her over.

The curtains began to wiggle from behind the indigo curtains and finally they were pulled to the side, revealing the red head studying. Oh yeah, his desk was set direction in front of the window, probably because he liked the sunlight better than the light bulb? She vaguely remembered Eliwood telling them this when they took a tour around the house.

Roy was sitting there, being silent as usual with crimson colored headphones covering his ears and a pair of reading glasses on his face. They were tick rimmed, giving him a studious atmosphere, making Zelda tear away her sights from his handsome face. Handsome? Did she really think that about her annoyingly quiet neighbor?

She shook her head, mentally berating herself.

Then she took a peek once again, and found that he was opening his window. Probably to air out his room and she found herself doing the same. His eyes caught her and he was mid-way frozen.

"I-I just wanted to have some air! That's all!" She yelled back at him, scowling.

He flinched, but gave a small smile and nodded. For a second, the blond swore that she saw him blushing furiously, only for him to turn around and shuffle for something in his desk. Tilting her head, she leaned out the window, careful not to slip forward. Then his face returned to view and he tied something to a hackie sack. Confused, she raised a thin brow, and saw that he tossed it towards her. She frantically flailed her arms and caught it.

A slip of paper was found wrapped around it and she pulled it from the toy.

"_Coming to the party next week_?"

His hand writing was abnormally neat for a guy. Wait…was he talking to her? She looked around the room, flipped the slip over and wrote in her calligraphy like hand writing. Then she tired it around the toy and threw it back, with more power then necessary, making him duck, letting it hit the wall. She watched him run towards it to retrieve it and quietly read her response.

"_Obligated to."_

A slight frown could be seen on his face, making the girl feel a bit bad for her bluntness. Before she knew it, another note came her way.

"_I see. Tell Impa I said hi."_

Annoyance flared up in her. Why doesn't he just tell Impa his own greeting instead of making her do the work?

She threw it back to him.

"_Why not tell her yourself_?"

He returned it a minute later.

"_Because you're already there_?"

…Oh yeah he was right.

"_Whatever."_

"_Something wrong_?"

She bit her lower lip. How was she supposed to respond to his sudden concern? He never confronted her how she was feeling since he never even spoke a feel sentence to her. Ten years of knowing this kid and they could barely form anything remotely close to a conversation.

"_Have you ever felt jealous of someone_?"

How was he supposed to answer this? Should he say yes, but then that'd probably mean an explanation of who he was jealous of and why he was jealous. He didn't want to give away needless information, life was short so giving away unnecessary information should be a low priority.

"_Not really, why_?"

She scowled, it took him that long to say three words? She scribbled furiously, whipping the hackie sack through his window, making its force wing the curtain.

Roy felt the hostility from her when he nervously caught the toy and unraveled the note.

"_Just curious."_

"_I see." _He paused and looked at the clock. This was the longest conversation the two ever had and it was strange to say that he was actually having fun with this. He should try to make the note longer. _"Jealousy looks like a waste of time."_

"_You think so_?"

"_Yeah. There are better things to do with one's time."_

"_Like what_?"

"_Studying of course."_

It was an instant reply that it made Zelda laugh at the boy's one track mind.

"_There are other things than studying, y'know."_

"_Well unlike you, not everyone is a born genius."_

Well this was a shocker. Did he just admit that she was a genius? Her grades were full marks and she held the rank as the number one academic student in her class…well on the female side. She was in second place on the overall scoring of both genders with Roy following in third.

"_Was that a compliment, Mr. Pherae_?"

"_It was a fact."_

She felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. This conversation definitely took a strange turn. How was she supposed to respond anyway?

"_We're wasting paper."_

Wow, that was a lame response! She berated herself once more and found the hackie sack flying through her window and landing on the floor.

"_You're right, sorry."_

She grumbled out of guilt and flipped it over, scribbling something on it with a conflicted mind. Then she threw it, stretched her arms and pulled down the window, closing the curtains. The blond really wanted to change and go to sleep until dinner.

Roy was shocked to see what was on the note, could his eye sight be that bad? No, these glasses were specifically made for reading since he had a knack for reading in the dark. In his hands was the slip of paper that his neighbor just sent to him that made him flabbergasted beyond belief. He hesitantly grabbed his phone that was lying on top of his fluffed pillows and added her contact.

"_Just e-mail me: Wise_Princess SsB. disc." _

He sent her a message, thanking her for her email and went back to studying. His eyes flew to his phone, every second with his mind transferring from equations to his phone. Was he bothering her?

What an annoying feeling, he thought to himself, while slipping his cell phone under the pillow and returned to reading the jumble of equations on his papers. Great, now he couldn't concentrate. He laid his head on his desk, using his arms as a pillow with his reading glasses threatening to fall off. All the boy wanted to do was confirm as to whether the Harkinian teenager would come to the party because his dad was pestering him to talk to her. Of course, being the obedient son he was, he was planning to, but she was constantly surrounded by people.

It wasn't a phenomenon though, unlike him, being his socially awkward self, Zelda was a social butterfly. Whereas he was the lonely caterpillar, still moving in the same, burdening pace as she was fluttering freely without worry. Roy then sighed and shut his eyes, letting sleep consume him.

The first few hours of school was uneventful, but it was even more uneventful and slow moving for the Harkinian who stared longingly at the clock. It was going to be lunch soon and Peach already pulled some strings with Mario and managed to make up a meet up between the two blonds. When Zelda heard this in the early morning, she was squealing in excitement, clasping her hands together and fantasized about how she was going to confess to the popular junior.

Should she brash? Shy? Casual? Formal? When she questioned Peach on what she should do, the Toadstool batted her long eye lashes and casually answered, "Confess to him as if you weren't thinking! It's so romantic like that!" She said with her big blue eyes shaping in the form of hearts.

Oh no, Peach was on cloud nine again!

Peach's plan of attack-er confession-was to be spontaneous.

Then the Harkinian brought the question to Daisy, who was standing idly by the water fountain with a towel slung over her shoulders. The brunette, not readily into the idea of romance, just shrugged her shoulders. "Just say it, no need to be nervous if you like him, right?"

Zelda just blinked, nodded and smiled at her sporty friend who just grinned back. "Thanks Daisy," She said with a bow and turned and ran off.

Daisy held the smile and sighed. "What am I? Everyone's big sister?"

It was finally lunch and Zelda was obsessively adjusting her skirt, fixing her hair and asking Peach if she looked decent every five minutes. Peach had to drag her friend to the bathroom and give her a simple make over, glossing her friend's lips and brushing her long hair. Zelda was shuddering with excitement and anxiety. Excitement to her optimistic side of him saying yes and therefore the two going out with one another then the anxiety of her doubtful side of him rejecting her and her forever having to live with the heartbreak and watching him from afar.

Yeah she had two extremes going on. She was such a perfectionist that her mind had to think of every possible detail that ten people, or more, put together who would entertain the probable outcomes. Since when did her supposed natural genius mind spawn to the topics of relationships? Maybe that's what happens when people, especially teenage girls, grow up to think like?

"You'll do fine, darling!" Peach cooed, patting Zelda's shoulder as the two nonchalantly strolled out of the girl's bathroom.

The other blond didn't think so. Unlike the Toadstool who was in a long term relationship with a college man, this girl was hardly the best in a relationship. Sure she had one with Sheik, but they decided that they loved each other as siblings more than a boy-girlfriend type of relationship. However, Sheik was still overprotective of Zelda when it came to guys; Malon joked that the crimson eyed boy had lingering feelings for the sapphire eyed girl, but it was disregarded.

"I really don't know Peach! Link is extremely friendly with everyone, so what if he just sees me as a sister type of friend or just the friend and not girlfriend material? This confession kind of thing is just…" She groaned in annoyance, cutting herself off. "I don't know if I'm mentally prepared!"

"Girl, it's just a confession, not a marriage proposal. If the thing between you and Link won't work out, then don't freak out about it! Just live it and you'll be fine." Then she placed a dainty hand on her friend's shoulder. "Trust me!" A bright, assuring smile broke onto Peach's pink lipstick clad lips.

Unable to doubt the girl's reassuring tone and grace, Zelda nodded and smiled back.

Roy sat back on his chair, pondering on how he did on the pop quiz their teacher surprised them with. He was mentally prepared and glad that the topic of the pop quiz was of something he studied the night before. Then he turned to his foreign friend who muttered in his native language and found the red head looking at him. With a sheepish grin, Pit rubbed the back of his neck, shifting the white scarf a bit.

"Ah Roy! How do you do on the exam?"

Roy shrugged.

"Ah easy for Roy, yes, no question in need of being asked, yes?"

Roy grinned at his friend who chuckled.

"My English getting better?"

Roy nodded with a smile.

"It is almost Roy's birth date! I have made you this!" Pit informed happily as he shuffled around her bag, stood up and gave his friend a red scarf. "Palutena gave me lessons, I have seen Roy come here cold."

It has been getting cold lately.

"Th…Thanks." He took the scarf and felt the soft and thick fabric. It seemed pretty weird getting a gift like this from a guy, even if he could consider Pit like a younger brother.

"Roy enjoy the present, yes? Palutena sends regards as well!" He grinned, remembering his green haired girlfriend.

Then the brunet took out his simple lunch. It was usually sandwich, not much meat to it, actually not much meat at all. "I am vegetarian!" Pit had informed passionately when Roy took out his lunch for it to be bits of sausages and white rice with seaweed. The white scarf wearing boy wouldn't talk to him at all during class after that incident, so the red head had to conceal his lunch from being seen. Also, whenever Pit was over at the Pherae's place to do homework or a project or simply hang out to submit himself into another's customs, Eliwood had to make sure that no meat would be physically seen.

"Roy has been talking more!"

He blinked. Was he? He was going to open his mouth to question, but decided against it when the notorious blond haired junior tackled him from behind. Her long, strong arms wrapping around his small stature and crushed him from all sides with her rather developed chest pressed behind his head. Even though he was used to the usual greeting, he couldn't help but keep the blush on his face sustained in its place.

"Samus-nii!" Pit paused. "Correct honorific?"

Samus shook her head in frustration. "It's Samus-nee, Pit! Samus-NEE!" Then she gave her attention the blushing red head and grinned mischievously. "It's almost someone's birthday! So gonna get yourself a girlfriend this year?"

Roy shook his head furiously. Girlfriends were a waste of time. He needed to study and get into a good school and make sure that he could support his father. He wanted his mother to look down on him from Heaven and know that she doesn't need to worry! A girlfriend would ruin all that!

"Hey. Hey~!" The junior yelled, pulling him closer into her chest. "Don't reject the idea all the time, it makes me think that you're not straight…"

"Straight?" Pit echoed, a puzzled explained graced itself on his innocent fact. "Roy does not look like he is hurt. He walks fine." He observed, but did a double check on the boy getting crushed.

Samus laughed, making Roy feel even worse. The brunet was not helping the situation at all!

"…doesn't mean…that." The red head scowled, as his older friend released him and took a step back. "…reason?" Yes, he was a student of few words.

"Oh I just got kicked out of the usual group today."

Roy looked at her, perplexed.

"The Harkinian girl wanted to have some alone time with Link. So I gave in and let them."

Roy grimaced. "…she'll-"

Pit looked at the two of them and raised a brow. The people in this country were sure strange to him! "But Samus-nii is-"

"It's NEE! N-E-E! For all of the Chozo in the universe Pit! Learn the damn honorifics again!" The blond yelled out while throwing a small book at the brunet who clumsily caught it. He frantically opened it and began reading it with his eyes speeding between lines. Then she grumbled, rubbed her forehead and returned her attention to Roy who still had that grimacing look on his face. "And yeah, she'll get heart broken." She sighed.

Zelda dropped her confident gaze to the ground, finding it fascinating. The grass wasn't as healthy as it was before and the shadows were really getting darker from the way the sun was reflecting on it. Actually, the sun wasn't even shining as brightly as it was just months earlier. Well that should've been obvious since school was now entering the winter arc of seasons. They were outside at the side of the school where private confessions were usually being held. It was the perfect place and the perfect chance since no one was here and were all inside eating their lunch. After all, who would wanna eat in the cold weather?

"I…I see…" She bit her lower lip and looked up with a broken smile.

She was never in the competition to begin with. Of course she knew that. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that, so what was the point in hoping? Maybe it was because of her friends' constant prep talks and encouragements that made her so…hopeful? She could never deny Peach's unwavering support in Zelda's love life, Daisy's big sister act and always having a shoulder for her to lean on and Malon's comfort and undying will to keep her going. All of them made her feel so confident.

Link gave her a solemn gaze and retreated it back to the doors. How he wished it didn't turn out this way. Of course, being the friendly guy he was, he would've treated her to one date at least, but as a friend kind of date. The boy with cobalt eyes was in quite the dilemma.

"It's not that I don't… I mean I… it's just that…" Great he was stumbling over his words. What kind of calm, cool, collected guy like him would do something like that?

She shook her head frantically, not wanting her tears to fall in front of the boy who rejected her. "No. No. I understand!" Then she took a few steps back, feeling that her breathing was getting heavy. How could it not? It felt like the winter air was suffocating her. "I'll…I'll see you tomorrow, Link-senpai!"

Zelda ran.

She ran so fast that the winter air scratched against her skin, leaving its chill to dance upon her already frozen skin. She was such a fool to believe that a guy like Link, popular and suave, would want to go out with a girl like Zelda, unknown and naive? The blond berated herself.

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot!" She screamed at herself under her breath, entering the school building and making a mad dash into the bathroom. As she cried to her pitiful self in a corner, someone's shadow loomed over her and she looked up through her blurry eye sight.

The person didn't speak, but they knelt down in front of her and patted the top of her head. "You don't need to act like this." It wasn't the exact words Zelda wanted to hear, but she nodded, swallowing each breath heavily.

* * *

Author's corner

I was gonna make it longer, but naaah. Finally get chapter 2 up and the email address thing was just a play on words x3. Um...a lot of stuff happens in this chapters, but this fic is only supposed to be four chapters long, might as well do a whole lotta stuff in each chapter, but just enough so it won't cause mass confusion. Anything confusing? Just send me a review or a message and ask me! -doesn't sound desperate at all- Ahahah.

~Ventus


End file.
